


More than anything

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair goes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than anything

## More than anything

by silvina

Standard Disclaimer. You made it slashy, don't complain when I slash them, ok? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

He'd only come in because three students had scheduled appointments. The second hadn't shown up, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Justin wasn't going to show up either, which meant that the last hour and a half of his life had been wasted time, empty time that could have been spent alone with Jim. Jim was sleeping off a forty-hour stake-out turned stand-off, and Blair had almost been late for his first appointment, the one that had actually shown up, because he was watching Jim sleep. 

One hand placed over Jim's heart had made him smile with the regular up and down movement of air exchange and the syncopated beating of a strong pulse. He hated those days when he didn't get to be with Jim, hated them with a singular passion that never failed to surprise him when he thought about it. 

The buzz of his alarm startled him out of his reverie. He'd given Justin fifteen minutes, and set the alarm so he wouldn't be staring at it half hoping he wouldn't show up. Grabbing his things and locking the door behind him, he went home. Home to watch Jim sleep. This was the life, man. 

* * *

End More than anything by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
